Black Wings
by The Vampire Alchemist
Summary: What if Daisuke hadn't separated from Dark when he sealed the Black Wings? This is my first DNAngel fic, so be nice. Rating just in case. This is not a slash fic!
1. In which Dark goes home

This is my first D.N.Angel fic! Yay me! So, I just should warn you that I've seen the anime show (I practically know it like the back of my hand), but I never read the comic books. I'm still trying to get my hands on a copy. So, the begining is from the final episode in the anime show. The rest of this story is based from my imagination. I just thought it'd be kinda cool if there was another world behind the Black Wings. Since I've never read the comics, I would appreciate it if someone could _nicely _tell me if I mess up on some charicteristic additudes of the charicters and whatnot.

I do not own Dark, Daisuke, or anyone else from D.N.Angel. If I did, Dark's one true love would've been named after me. lol!

Also, the name Tethe'alla is from a videogame called 'Tales of Symphonia' so, I don't own that either. Anyone you don't recognize belongs to me! (evil laughing)

Black Wings

"I won't let anyone get to the Black Wings!!" The ax fell, and the seal snapped in half. Krad fell, curling into a fetal position. Dark rushed towards him, preparing to seal the gateway forever. He was going home.

_'Daisuke…' _Any minute now, the presence of the 14 year old boy would fade and separate from him.

_"What is it?"_ Daisuke questioned. That boy. That boy who'd been a nuisance and had constantly fallen into trouble; that boy who'd been shy and timid and downright annoying was more than just his Tamer, but the dearest friend he'd ever had. Out of all the Niwa boys he'd worked with, Daisuke had been his favorite by a long shot.

_'No, It's nothing.' _

_"Don't forget, Dark: I exist inside of you."_ Something inside of him was touched.

_'Daisuke…'_

_"I won't forget you either, Dark. I promise."_ Tears welled up inside his eyes and escaped into the air around him. He was going to truly miss that nuisance of a boy; his friend. He collided with Krad and the Black Wings roared…yet somehow, he felt that he and Krad weren't alone. He realized with sudden comprehension that Daisuke's presence hadn't faded.

_'DAISUKE!!'_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Well, it looks like it's over." Daichii said. The two feathers upon the plaque faded and disappeared. Emiko pulled her hood off. "Daisuke…" she whispered.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Niwa residence, 6 hours later.

"Kosuke, I'm scared." Emiko cried. "Why hasn't Dai come back yet?" She buried her face into his shoulder. Kosuke flinched, barely able to hold her weight on his shoulder, let alone stand on his feet just yet. "I don't know. He should've survived the Black Wings." With sat on Daichii's laplimply. "Kyuuuuu…" Towa's head hung in defeat. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I-I just can't sense Daisuke anywhere."

The TV screen flashed. "The museum has been practically vaporized. We currently have no idea what caused it to explode, but strong suspicions indicate the two men found flying above it earlier. Dark, the Phantom Thief was confirmed as one of them, but what about the mysterious one in white? This is Yuki Kiryu, KJ107 News Channel."

A soft knock at the door was heard. Emiko practically rocketed off the couch. "Dai-chan!!" she yelled. But it wasn't her son she found at the door. Infact, this boy was bespectacled and had silverfish-blue hair.

"H-hiwatari?" One of the lenses in his glasses were cracked, and his eyes seemed dim, devoid of light.

"Miss Niwa, I-I…" He faltered. "I'm afraid I have some bad news." Emiko's eyes widened. She held her breath, and shook her head. "No…no…it can't…"

"Daisuke didn't pull away from Dark in time….

"He's gone."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There have always been two worlds.

One world is the one that Daisuke knew very well; the world into which he was born. The one that relies on technology: Fast moving cars, trains, machines that could carry people up into the sky with artificial wings, things of those sorts.

That one is merely referred to as Earth.

The other one is called Tethe'alla.

It is a magical world. Oh, don't get me wrong, this one had technology too, such as light bulbs and all the other stuff that Earth has. But here, people don't need artificial wings to fly. They each have their own. Any color you could imagine. They don't need those automobiles to get around, although some would've probably appreciated them. And they all have their own magic.

300 years earlier, there had been a very respectable family: The Mousy Family. Their story was real, but as the years passed, the people of Tethe'alla dismissed it as a legend; a children's night-time story.

This much at least they knew was true:

The Mousy family did actually once exist.

Ichijo Mousy's wife did give birth to two children (three years apart)

The children's names were Dark and Ruka.

One day, the older of the two suddenly vanished without a trace.

Just settin' the stage here. Review please! Does it suck? Is it great? I won't know unless you review!


	2. In which Dark is not alone

_In which Krad is forever gone and Dark discovers he's not alone_

_U__ugh…where am I?' _Dark realized he was laying face down in soft, rich soil. He knew that smell. Nowhere in Japan or anywhere else on Earth had that sort of smell in it's soil. He shot upward into a kneeling position. There were the trees. The trees he remembered. He was in Kurosu Forest. Tethe'alla. _'I'm home.'_

A smile crept upon his face for only a split second. _'the fight…the Black Wings…Krad…KRAD!' _Dark's head swung to his right furiously. There only was an outline of a man and a single white feather. Dark sighed with relief. _'He's gone.' _

Dark stood up, trying to find his balance, but not succeeding. He was quite tipsy for the moment. When he finally did, he stretched both his arms and his wings. _'Hey, Daisuke…oh, wait a minute,' _Daisuke wasn't with him anymore, right? Dark felt like he was forgetting something.

_"I won't forget you either, Dark. I promise."_

A flash of light, a roar.

_'DAISUKE!!!!' _

It was all coming back. Daisuke hadn't pulled away in time. Daisuke…

Dark tripped over a lump that moaned. He pulled himself upright and looked downward at the lump; the lump with spiky red hair.

"Daisuke…"

Daisuke's eyes opened slightly for a moment before groaning in pain. His arms were badly gashed, showing signs that they would start bleeding again. His face was bruised, and he had two large rips in his coat and shirt where Dark's wings had broken through. Dark rushed to his side and leaned close to his ear. "Daisuke, don't try to move." Slowly, Dark got Daisuke into his arms and stood. Daisuke moaned again. "R-Riiii—kuu?"

"It's okay, Dai. Don't try talking either. Just stay with me." With Daisuke in his arms and wings extended, Dark shot up into the air.

_'Let's see…' _He thought. _'The old mansion should be west of here, right?' _High in the sky, he spotted his destination quickly. He flew towards it. "It's gonna be okay, Dai." He said. "I found a place for us to stay."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

They were all gathered together in the Niwa's basement. Daichii, Emiko, Kosuke, Towa, Satoshi…and the Harada twins. Each of them held a lit candle in their hands. "Remember…" Kosuke said. He was choking up. "R-Remember Daisuke Niwa. Each of us here knew him very well. He was a dear friend to many, and the most precious son I could ever have." Emiko wiped a tear from her eye.

"He was clumsy and awkward," Riku said. "But--but those were just some of the many qualities of the Daisuke we all knew and loved. I don't think any of us would've liked him as much if he wasn't so clumsy."

"He was also very kind to everyone he met." Said Risa. "I can't remember a single time that he turned me down when I asked a favor of him."

"He cared for everyone whose path came across his." Towa added.

Satoshi finally spoke up. "Daisuke was given a very special gift. A gift which some of us here might also call a curse. Daisuke was a Tamer; a tamer whose other half was Dark Mousy. They were completely different personalities; Dark was cool, smooth, graceful, and so I've heard, good with the ladies.

"Daisuke was so completely different. He was clumsy, shy, and often felt a little uncomfortable around girls. He was naïve and optimistic. And a good friend. A very good friend. He never thought of himself first." Satoshi sighed, and hung his head.

"During Dark and Krad's final battle, I was going to kill myself. Krad had always tried to take complete control of the body we shared. And I had had enough of it.

"But Daisuke persisted, and saved me from myself. When it was time for Dark and Krad to be sealed, I was ready to fight back, to live my own life. I pulled away from Krad's consciousness.

"Daisuke however, didn't pull back from Dark in time, and so was sealed along with Dark and Krad. The Black Wings are now destroyed, and whether or not there is another world behind it; whether or not the portrait was a portal between worlds, we don't know. If it was, then Daisuke will never be able to return. I hope Daisuke, that you will find a new and happy life there." Then, he fell silent.

"Everyone please have a moment of silence." Daichii said. "A moment of silence for Daisuke. Think of him and his life." Everyone bowed their heads. Riku began to cry silently.

_"Oh, Niwa. I miss you. I miss you so much, Niwa."_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

It had started to rain by the time Dark finally reached the mansion. It had changed so much since he had last seen it. Many of the windows were broken. The doors hung diagonally on their hinges. Inside, it looked abandoned.

_'What happened here?' _

Daisuke moaned and shifted in his arms so that he was facing inward towards Dark instead of upwards. "Hold on, Daisuke."

Dark folded his wings, making them act like an umbrella against the cold rain until they reached the inside of the house.

" Hello? Is anybody here?" he called. He was answered by silence.

"Hello??" silence.

Finally, a voice answered, "Who's there?" Dark sighed with relief. The voice, whoever it belonged to, didn't sound hostile in any way, but more friendly. Descending the stairs was a young man with jade green hair and equally green wings.

"I need help. I've got an injured kid with me who needs medical attention. Fast!"

"You don't look so good yourself." The green haired boy said. "C'mon upstairs. I've got a first aid kit, and I'm afraid that the nearest hospital is too far away."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Can you tell me what happened here?" Upstairs, in an old bedroom, the young man, Kaname helped Dark tend to Daisuke's wounds. "I mean, what happened to this place?"

"Only if you tell me one thing: Why doesn't this kid have wings?" Dark stiffened slightly. "W-What?"

"Wings." Kaname said. "Why doesn't he have them? Did they get sheered off, or something?" He pointed to the scabs that had formed over Daisuke's shoulder blades; where Dark's real wings had been used, instead of With.

"Uhh…yeah. Dai got into a bit of a fight."

"Dai? Is that his name?"

"No, that's only his nick-name. Full name is Daisuke Niwa."

"Daisuke…that's a nice name." Dark rolled his eyes. Kaname finished tying the cloth around Daisuke's arm. "There. That's the last one."

"So, you were going to answer my question?" Dark hinted, slightly annoyed. Kaname chuckled. "Oh yeah! I'm sorry…can I get your name?"

Dark thought a bit before answering, "Daichii." Kaname looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, before saying, "Well Daichii, Do you want to hear the legend of Dark Mousy, or do you want the real version?"

Dark's curiosity was piqued. "Legend? What legend?"

"Wow, you must have been living in a cave in Knight Canyon. Who hasn't heard the legend of Kaitou Dark?"

"Obviously, not me. What legend?"

Kaname seemed be lost in thought for a moment. "Well, as the story goes, Dark Mousy was an incredible thief. So incredible, that no matter what the authorities did, nothing that was valuable or priceless was safe from him. Everyone here has some sort of magic abilities, but it was said that Kaitou Dark could vanish before your very eyes, turning into a black mist before leaving behind only a single black feather. That was a very rare power and still is. Then, one day, they say that the deities who had given him that power became so enraged that he was misusing it so they created a white version of him to take back those powers; but every time, he failed and Dark escaped. Enraged further, the same deities arranged a way for the white version to send Dark into a land of punishment from which he could never return; an endless land worse than hell. When it finally came time to send Dark there, the white version of Dark was sucked in along with him, and there they still live in an endless land worse than hell."

Dark snorted. "People can be so stupid."

Kaname nodded. "Yes, yes they can. But I know the true version of the story."

"Really? And how do you know that it's the real version?"

"Because my great, great, great, _great_ grandfather was a friend of Dark's"

Dark's eyes widened. _'Atatsuki?'_

"His name was Atatsuki Aido. Dark and his younger sister Ruka were raised here in this very house. Around the time of Dark's 18th birthday, their parents, Ichijo and Yuki were killed. I don't know how, but they were definitely stabbed in the back. Since they never found a will, everything that the Mousy's had ever owned was taken away, repossessed. Having no money, Dark began stealing things to support both himself and Ruka. After some time, he became famous. No one knew who he was, just that he was a Phantom Thief. And that's what they called him. 'The Phantom Thief strikes again!' 'The Phantom Thief appears once again!' Phantom Thief this! Phantom Thief that! But, anyway soon after he began thieving, he discovered that many of the artifacts that he stole were cursed with evil magic. He sealed all of their magic, and when he'd stolen enough to keep him and his sister alive and fed, he only stole artifacts to seal away their power. Atatsuki didn't feel comfortable that his friend was stealing for a living, but also felt that Dark would forever hate him if he told the authorities of his identity.

"I don't know where he came from, but my grandfather said that a white version of Dark soon started to appear. His name was something I can't remember. Kro…."

"Krad." Dark said. Kaname seemed surprised. "Daichii, how did you know that?"

"Just a guess. Seems like the most logical name for him to be called, since Krad is Dark spelled backwards."

Kaname was studying him intently. "…right. Anyway, One day, Krad and Dark were fighting all while an ominous black cloud swirled around the town. There was a flash of light, an illusion of an odd looking skeleton, and suddenly Dark and Krad were gone.

"Ruka was devastated, as was Atatsuki. He felt immense grief for his friend, but felt that it was time for him to tell the authorities. They gathered back all of the items Dark had stolen, and Atatsuki told the public of Dark. After that, things went horribly wrong.

"An angry mob gathered outside of this mansion, broke inside, and took Ruka out of her bed where, out in the lawn, burned her alive. They believed that Ruka, if given the chance, would take after her brother, and they decided to prevent that. Around that time, the stories of deities giving Dark his powers were on the rise, so they believed that Ruka had been given the same powers. They decided to finish the job for Krad, and so the Mousy family died out."

Dark stood angrily. "That's not true!"

"What do you mean?" Kaname asked puzzled.

"I mean that at least one member of the Mousy family lives on."

"What?!"

"My name isn't Daichii. My name is--"

"Dark?" a small voice interrupted him. Both Dark and Kaname's heads snapped over to the bed where Daisuke lied. Hurt, in pain, but awake.

"Morning, sunshine." Dark half heartedly joked. "I'm glad to see you're awake."

"I-I-what? Dark, where am I?"

"So, you're Dark Mousy?" Kaname whispered. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Kaitou Dark."


	3. In which Dark dosen't know

In which we don't know what the heck is going to happen

Christmas just wasn't Christmas without him. Riku and Risa had stayed at the Niwa's house all night long. Risa mostly moped around in the living room while Riku was nowhere to be seen except Daisuke's room. No one opened presents that morning. Why should they've? Without one certain individual, there just didn't seem any reason to celebrate. No one said anything; not even Towa who was usually a social butterfly. Why should they've? Talking only led to talking about Daisuke, which made everyone even more depressed. While Emiko had prepared breakfast, she found one of the training traps she'd set up for her Dai, which made her burst out in tears.

Kosuke and Daichii spent most of their time in the basement; one trying to read his mind off of Daisuke, and the other examining all the artifacts Dark had stolen.

Once, Risa had come upstairs to try to talk to Riku, but she accidentally brought up Dark, which in Riku's mind, brought up Daisuke, which ended with Riku crying into Risa's lap.

Riku had tried not thinking of Daisuke, which was in vain, seeing as how she was in his room. She wanted to leave it, but found that when she did, she wanted to be back in it. The whole world felt hollow and empty to her.

_'Niwa……Daisuke…why did you leave me?!' _

Yes, that's right! She'd blame it all on Daisuke! It was all his fault that he never came back, right? No, wait, it wasn't. It wasn't his fault. But she had to blame it on someone. Dark? Yes, she'd blame it all on that stupid Phantom Thief! It was all his fault anyway, right? Right!...wrong. It wasn't his fault that he and that Krad guy had fused themselves with Satoshi and Daisuke. Aw, blast it all! Riku began crying again. She couldn't win either way.

"NIWA!!" she cried.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I must say Kaitou Dark; that is an unusual story." Kaname seemed almost amused. "Let me get it straight: This cursed family paints a portrait called 'The Black Wings' which opens a portal between our world and theirs, right?"

Dark nodded. Daisuke was surprised that Dark was acting so calmly. If he'd ever talked to him like this, Dark would've rolled his eyes and act annoyed.

"Then, you and Krad come out of it and somehow fuse with these kids; Niwa and Hikari, right? So then, for _300 years,_ the two of you are passed down through their children and their children's children and so forth? And finally, this kid here, Daisuke is your last 'Tamer' and you go around doing what Dark Mousy does best until you've finally had it and decide to come home, unwittingly taking your Tamer along with you?"

"In a nut-shell."

Kaname's face screwed up. "Nut-shell? What's a nut-shell?"

"Nevermind."

"C'mon, Dark! You can tell me! What's a nut-shell?"

"Forget it!"

"What, is it something dirty?"

"Jeez, you're like a male Mio Hio! Forget it!"

"Who's Mio Hio? Is she pretty?"

"Don't start!"

Daisuke smiled. Within 0.5 seconds, everything else had changed, but it was nice to know that at least Dark was still the same, even if they didn't share the same body anymore.

"Dark?"

Neither Dark nor Kaname heard him.

"Mio Hio I bet is a goddess on earth who is so pretty that you just sigh lovingly at the sight of her beloved face…"

"Where the hell did you come up with that?! If I hang around you any longer, my IQ will drop 3 points per second!"

"DARK!!"

Kaname and Dark snapped out of their verbal free-for-all. "What? What is it Dai?"

"I—I will…" Daisuke was afraid to ask.

"You will what?" Daisuke looked Dark directly in the eyes. Dark noticed that they seemed to be full of lost hope.

"I will be able to go back home, right?"

So, that's what had been bothering him. Dark sighed.

"I'm sorry Daisuke. I truly am, but I'm afraid that that's just not possible."

"WHAT?!" Daisuke sat up, ignoring the pain it caused. "But—but what about that time with Freedert and the Second Hand of Time? When we were able to get home--"

"Daisuke, that was different. That was a powerful piece of art trying to extend it's life through your paintings. Tethe'alla is a whole other world; one that wasn't born from an artist's imagination or canvas."

"But the Black Wings--"

"Is destroyed. No one among the living can remember how or why the Black Wings opened up to this world; it was one of those Hikari things: Apparently the painting became too powerful like all the others, but this time went overboard; haywire. I'm truly sorry Dai, but I'm afraid you're stuck here."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Morning, sunshine."

Daisuke groaned, turning away from the voice. "Not now, mom. A couple more minutes?"

"Well, that's a new one. I don't think I've ever been called Mom before."

_'What?' _Daisuke rolled back over and tried opening his eyes. He wasn't very successful. All he saw was a mop of purple hair that was grinning lop-sided.

"Dark?"

"There you go. Y'know, I can't count on my fingers all the names I've been called by you alone. Let's see, there's Mom, With, Grandpa, Saehara, Miss Risa, Jerk, Purple-Mop-Who-Makes-Snide-Remarks, oh, and of course my personal favorite, fing fer."

"Okay, Dark. I get the picture." Daisuke slowly sat up. He never had much time to look at his surroundings before; he'd been to busy trying to wake up from what he thought was a nightmare and eventually falling off to sleep. The room he and Dark were in was quite large. He was lying on a twin-size bed and all around was furniture and paintings that were covered up by white sheets. The floor had leaves and dust all over it with shoe marks printed into the dust. Outside was a balcony where Dark had retreated to. Daisuke got onto his feet and slowly walked to Dark's side.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"This is the Mousy Mansion." Dark said. "My family lived here for 12 generations. This is the place where I grew up."

"You lived here??" Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Yup. Along with my parents and my little sister."

"What happened to them?" Dark didn't answer, but instead stared off into the far distance. All around the mansion was open country as far as the eye could see. There was a pond not far off, and a forest in the distance.

"My dad never really liked cities and crowds." Dark finally said. "He liked wide open spaces. My mom always tried to talk him into moving closer to the town, but he'd never have anything of it. He'd always say 'The Mousy family has lived here 12 generations, and that's not about to change!' Sometimes, I'd wish he'd listened to her.

"Around my 18th birthday, an intruder came into the house and stabbed my father in the back while he was sleeping. My mother told me to take my sister, Ruka and hide in the forest. She tried to fly away to the town for help, but the stranger followed her, and stabbed her too before she could get away. Ruka and I didn't come back to the house for 3 days. We never found a will, and so the government took all our money away. In order to stay alive, I started stealing precious artifacts, like we did back in Japan. After that, the town started bugging out 'The Phantom Thief! The Phantom Thief strikes again!' and not long after _that, _Krad appeared. Then, before you knew it, the Black Wings opened the portal between the worlds, and sucked Krad and I into your world.

"When we came here, I had hoped that Ruka would still be here, but apparently, the people around here found out about who the 'Phantom Thief' was and started to make stories about how 'Kaitou Dark used black magic' which led them to think that Ruka had the same magic, which would've made her a witch. They burned her alive in the front lawn of this mansion."

"That's so horrible!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Yes," Dark said. "…yes, it's very horrible." They stood in silence, until Daisuke noticed that they were practically alone. "Hey, where's Kaname?"

"Kaname? He went home ages ago. Apparently, quite a few people think that this mansion is haunted, so Kaname was taking his friends up on a dare to come inside, and he just so happened to find us and a first aid kit." Silence ringed once again.

"Dark, what are we going to do now?"

"…I don't know Dai. I don't know what the heck we're going to do."


End file.
